


all our fears, relieved

by gracedbybattle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence - Order 66, Codywan Week, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracedbybattle/pseuds/gracedbybattle
Summary: The summer storms over the lake on Naboo bring with them a fearsome power, and afterward, an incredible beauty.It’s not quite the right metaphor for life after the war, but Cody thinks it fits.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120





	all our fears, relieved

**Author's Note:**

> Purely self indulgent, post-war AU fluff.

The rain is falling heavily outside, pinging against the windows and cascading down the roof. From his vantage at the large bay window in the kitchenette area, Cody can see the storm pelting the lake surface, repeated curtains of water rolling across the grey sky, the small island in the middle of the lake all but concealed by the storm.

Earlier when he took his morning swim, the sky had been a clear blue, dotted with fluffy clouds and bright, bright sunshine. Now, the thunder rumbles overhead, loud and oppressive. The summer storms on Naboo roll in quickly and often, a reminder of the force and might that nature can bear. 

They don’t bother him, they are natural and necessary, soaking the landscape with much needed water to keep the planet vibrant and alive with its overabundance of foliage and native life. Their house is sturdy, strong walls and stone outcroppings that have stood for longer than Cody has been alive, ancient and old. The house is lavish by clone standards - it was massive compared to any sort of space Cody had called his own on Kamino or the _Negotiator_ \- with intricate carvings and unique archways from room to room that speak to the planet's culture. 

The atmosphere outside is charged with electricity, an ominous warning to anyone foolish enough to have not sought shelter, but the atmosphere inside the house is warm, cozy even. 

Since they arrived, it has been transformed from a vacant cottage to a familiar place. Filled with an abundance of comfortable furniture and more soft throws that two people can possibly need, and pillows that seem to multiply overnight. But nothing compares to the plants, more species that Cody can remember, hanging from the ceiling in their baskets, lining the walls and tables in a truly astonishing amount of green. There are baby herbs, not yet large enough to transplant to the garden outside, budding by the window, their small, green leaves just beginning to grow. A ornate white flower sits against the pane, it’s large, snowy petals almost translucently fragile in the light coming through the window. 

Candles are lit through the space, since the power was lost earlier to one of the closer lightning strikes, but the summer air is warm enough to be comfortable and the scent from the candles burning is earthy with an undertone of dark wood. He takes it in deeply, breathing air in and out through his nose, letting the aroma warm his insides as much as the caf in his hand. 

It smells like home. 

The sound of footsteps turn his attention from the vantage at the window. Obi-Wan is padding into the space from their shared bedroom, shaking his long, still-damp bangs from his eyes and fiddling with the ends of cuffs on his creme tunic. He smiles at the sight of Cody, dressed in a similarly comfortable, loose fitting dark tunic and leaning against the counter, watching the weather lash outside. The former commander of the 212th’s eyes are dark and calm, his demeanor content to just be. 

Obi-Wan dumps a waterlogged and muddy garment in the disposal, wrinkling his nose at the wet thud it makes as it falls. He rubs his palms together and pulls a slight face. 

“I think that one was beyond saving,” he says, pulling around the counter to join Cody by the window. 

Cody lifts one eyebrow. “I told you to come in earlier,” he reminds, trying not to smile. 

Obi-Wan sighs, scooping his own cup of calf from the counter and wrapping both hands around the mug. He takes a moment to sip the liquid, letting it warm his chilled insides. The summer weather is temperate and warm on a sunny day, but his dip in the garden has chilled his skin and he is always slow to warm back up. “Mmmm,” he hums in agreement, not once arguing Cody’s point. “I needed to get the sprouts in before the storm crushed them.”

Cody doesn’t roll his eyes but it's a near thing. He doesn’t need an outward expression for Obi-Wan to know what he’s thinking, putting himself in harm's way over the chance to save a few plants when they have more than they know what to do with. His point was made the minute Obi-Wan went head over heels, soaked clothes and all, into the traitorous muddy patch by the main gate, the one Cody can’t get grass to grow in, no matter how many times he sows it there.

Wrapped into dry clothes now with the sodden one tossed, Obi-Wan's flesh is prickled with the tell-tale sign of cold. Cody wraps an arm around him, pulling the slighter man against his chest. His General - though they are no longer military, he will always be Cody’s General in a way - is cold and Cody runs hot, like most clones. A by-product of their high metabolism. Obi-Wan likes to tease that Cody’s higher caloric intake is fuel for his ability as a human heater, which isn’t the furthest thing from the truth, however crude the comparison. 

He doesn’t mind. It makes it that much easier to coax Obi-Wan into his arms. 

He rests his head against Obi-Wan’s own, tucking down to press the point of his chin into his shoulder. He can feel the body heat soak into the other man as Obi-Wan relaxes against him, leaning fully into Cody’s larger bulk. 

“The storm will be over soon,” he says, watching the large tendrils of grey separating in the air, the lighter shades forecasting the coming sun. The evening will be beautiful, it always is after the rain, sunset a mix of blue, purple and gold stretched across the meadows and reflecting off the water. The air after a good soaking is always clear and fresh, clean. It will be peaceful and quiet, all the various creatures already retreated to their dwellings to escape the rain and reluctant to reappear so close to dusk. They can sit out on the balcony that overlooks the lake at the back of the house and make dinner, a few roasted spits of spiced meat and sweet bread with an assortment of fresh fruits from the orchard. 

“Let's take the boat across tomorrow,” Obi-Wan says, linking a hand with Cody’s own and holding it to his chest. He rubs his thumb across the scarred knuckles, the ones from the time Cody hauled off and punched the holotable after Umbara in a rare moment of unhinged control. It had done little to relieve the pain over the loss of their men. Obi-Wan had bandaged the bleeding hand himself, deftly wrapping it in clean linen and bacta strips, eyes heavy with shared grief and aching compassion. 

Cody presses his lips to Obi-Wan’s nape, feels the warmth of his skin, the steady beat of his heart where they are pressed together. “We can go first thing,” he says, voice low, feeling Obi-Wan’s nod of agreement against his chest. “Before the heat sets in.” A thought crosses his mind. “And so the others don’t try to follow us.”

Amusement threads through the air. “You mean you don’t want half of Torrent Company along?” Obi-Wan teases, his voice softly fond. Cody loves his brothers, loves them more than himself, but they are loud and rambunctious on a good day, and as their separate dwellings are connected by overlaying bridges and walkways, they will notice Obi-Wan and Cody leaving unless they’ve yet to awake. His men - the former 212th - as well as Rex’s own 501st are always ready to join them, wherever they may be going. 

He doesn’t mind usually, he thrives off of being around his _vode_. Living in such close proximity with them, especially after the war, is natural and comforting. To watch them flourish, to discover what they like and don’t like outside of the grey, nondescript walls of the barracks and backdrop of war, is incredibly rewarding. 

But, he is selfish enough to admit, he’d like to have this trip to themselves.

He wants to pack a bag and spend the day exploring the glorious meadows and caves, maybe hike the base of the mountains. See which flowers are blooming in the field beyond the waterfalls, how big the shaak calves are now. He and Obi-Wan, alone.

“We’ll take them another time,” he bargains, brushing Obi-Wan’s bangs from his face. The ends are still slightly damp from the rain. “When Rex can wrangle them.”

His brother is currently off planet with Ahsoka and Anakin, the three of them all due back together by the end of the week. Skywalker is reluctant to be away from Padme and the twins for more than a few days and Cody can’t blame him. The babies get bigger every time he sees them. 

“They’ll be back soon,” Obi-Wan says, knowing where Cody’s thoughts are. He smiles. “Hopefully, with more than they left with.”

Cody snorts. He knows without asking that Obi-Wan slipped Rex a list before they left, his taste for Corellian brandy all but famous. Rex, who was hard as nails on the battlefield, is soft when it comes to his _aliit_. The way he spoils Fives, Echo, Kix and Jesse made that obvious. Cody won’t ask, so Obi-Wan takes it upon himself to make the special requests when someone leaves the planet. He’s gone out of his way more than once to pick up Cody’s favorite at the spaceport. If they’re lucky, Rex will smuggle them some Alderaanian sweets and cheeses before Fives can find it in his pack. 

“I’m sure he will,” he mutters, pressing a grateful kiss to Obi-Wan hairline as the other man hums happily at the contact, the silent _thank you_ between them. He takes a moment to turn him in his arms, to see the shine in his blue-grey eyes, soft with affection. He presses a long, open mouthed kiss to his mouth because he can, lets it linger between them, as unhurried as he’s ever felt. 

The rain has tapered off to a sprinkling, the storm breaking just as he knew it would. He wants to sit out and watch the sky with Obi-Wan, the one he chose over everyone else and who chose him in turn. To watch the colors fade into black until they both retire to their warm bed, together. 

The sun is breaking through the clouds, clearing the sky with the promise of a gorgeous evening. The first of so many to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to folklore, don’t @ me
> 
> Come cry with me about clones on twitter or tumblr at @gracedbybattle


End file.
